1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network router that interfaces with a cellular network and forms a wireless local area network surrounding the wireless network router. In particular, the wireless network router is configured for mobile use and includes one or more cellular network transceivers, to maintain a substantially continuous connection with a cellular wireless network and exchanges content and other data between the cellular network and the wireless local area network created by the router.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile computer and other, mobile electronic device users are increasingly relying on continuous access to Wide Area Networks, (WAN's), such as the world wide web, (www), Internet, Intranets, etc. to access data and software tools and to remain in continuous communication with others, e.g. by email, instant message, telephone, etc. Recently, wireless communication systems utilizing designated radio frequency bands have allowed mobile devices to interconnect with a WAN whenever the mobile device is within the usable range of a compatible wireless network.
Conventional wireless local area networks, (WLAN) are often deployed inside structures such as homes, offices and public and commercial buildings for networking with client mobile computers and other client mobile electronic devices. In addition, larger wireless network deployment over a campus or city is also known to network with a large number of client mobile computers and other client mobile electronic devices. Generally a wireless network deployed over a usable range includes a wire network interface to a WAN e.g. through an internet server. In these wireless networked areas a client device can usually access a WAN through the wire network interface and may have continuous access to a WAN as needed as long as the client device remains within the usable range of the wireless network.
A typical problem faced by the average wireless local area configured client device user is that when the client device leaves a WLAN zone, the client device can not communicate with a WAN or WLAN to access network services. This problem has been addressed by cellular network providers by providing cell phones and PDA's with access to a WAN over a cellular network and by equipping cell phones and PDA's with basic email and web content display and editing functionality. However cell phones and PDA's are not equipped to perform even routine computer tasks and most portable computers are not equipped with cellular network interfacing gear. Accordingly, there is still a need to provide WAN access to mobile users wishing to perform routine computer tasks in places where network access is not available, e.g. when traveling in a vehicle, watercraft or aircraft or when traveling for work or pleasure.
Generally, cellular networks provide broad, or global coverage areas and provide WAN access and other services to cellular configured client devices. However, there is no convenient way for a WLAN configured client device, e.g. a lap top computer or other portable electronic device to access a cellular network and take advantage of the services provided by the cellular network. In addition, satellite telecommunication networks, (STN), provide broad or global coverage areas and provide WAN access and other services to STN configured devices. However, there is no convenient way for a WLAN configured client device, e.g. a lap top computer or other portable electronic device to access a STN and take advantage of the services provided by the STN.